ZouisIf you don't mind
by HiyaGandalf
Summary: Zouis Zayn was all up for pranking the interviewer, he just hadn't planned on what happened next. I'm so sorry about the summary, i tried :3 Also, they didn't have a one direction option so yes, one day it is.


**"If you don't mind"**

It was just an average day for Zayn. Well as average as a day could get when you're a member of One Direction.

The Boys had just arrived at the flat Louis and harry shared. After a long day of rehearsals, all Zayn wanted to do was sleep. But, as usual, there was still work to be done. They had an interview for some popular teen magazine in about an hour.

After about ten minutes of messing around at the flat, Harry suggested they all go and wait outside for their cabs. As they stood, Zayn spotted the cabs, and realizing the "Who's sitting with who" discussion would soon be upon them, decided to just go along with what everyone else suggested.

"I'm sitting with Niall"! Harry shouted, obviously wanting to finish their discussion about football teams and the fans weird obsession with harry wearing flower crowns. Then Louis shouted over in Liam's general direction, "Liam, you go with Haz and Niall, I'll take Zayn!"

That's weird thought Zayn. Louis would always take the cab with Harry, no matter what. Although they were all best mates, Harry and Louis were always the closest of the five friends. Zayn, Niall and Liam just hung round the edges, like a little threesome.

Zayn decided to just brush it off. He was definitely too tired to question Louis' motives. Harry, Liam and Niall had already climbed into the back of their cab, so Zayn decided it was best to do the same, and pulled a slightly unaware Louis into the awaiting vehicle.

After a good ten minutes sitting in silence, Zayn noticed that Louis was staring at him. "What's up, Lou?" Zayn asked.

Louis looked away, like he was trying to figure something out. Then he answered,

"Nothing much, just wondering if you'd like to play a prank on someone with me, im just in the mood for general mess about" To be totally honest, Zayn was up for a good laugh, so slightly nodding in agreement, said, "sure, who we pranking?" Louis suddenly looked quite guilty, "Um, well... just some guys from management, maybe even the interviewer"Well, this sounded good."Well, what's the plan?"

***an hour later***

Zayn absolutely hated live interviews. He always said the wrong thing, and management always had something bad to say afterward.

The interview was being held in a hospital like room. White everywhere you looked, And the seating layout was awful..

"So, how are you all, all ready for the upcoming tour"? The interviewer asked. Liam was the first to reply, "I think we're all set, we just need to perfect our moves and we're there."

After Zayn and Louis' chat a little earlier, they'd agreed on what they were going to do, and they were ready to go.

The interview was almost over, and the interviewer was reading out the last of the questions. "So, I'm sure there are a ton of girls wanting to know if any of you are single currently?" this was it. Zayn jumped in. "Umm, well." Louis lazily swung an arm over Zayn's shoulder, "I'm not single anymore." Zayn looked over at Louis, who was now clutching Zayn's hand over his shoulder. "Yeah, me and Zayn.. " Louis started, but stopped, deciding it was best to let Zayn take over, "look, sorry lads. Me and Louis planned on telling you soon" Zayn gave a worried look over his shoulder to Louis, not sure where he was going with this.

"Look, you guys are okay with this aren't you"? Niall was the first of the boys to answer, "To be totally honest," Niall started to snigger, "we kind guessed something was going on." Oh management where going to have a fit as soon as this interview was over.

The interviewer opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off by a member of the crew shouting "Stop, just stop this interview now!"

Once the camera had been shut off, and the interviewer sat down with a cup of coffee, everyone sat in silence... Unsure of what to say..

"So, we done with this interview"? Louis questioned,

"Absolutely not!" shouted Steve, a member of the crew, "you can't announce your sexuality on live television!" Louis' smirked, "sure we can. We just did." Liam, harry, Niall and Zayn were trying their hardest not to laugh, but failing miserably. Seriously, this was so funny.

After everyone had had a minute, the crew noted that they didn't need to hang around, and sent the crew to have something to eat.

There was a lot of people on their mobiles, making calls to important people, trying to sort everything out. The social media sites would be going crazy, Zayn thought. Good job he forgot to bring his phone along with him, It wouldn't have stopped buzzing the whole time.

Zayn noticed Louis was pushing him to one side of the room. Once they'd both reached the corner, Louis gave Zayn a concerned look.

"Zayn, do you think anyone actually believed us?" Louis asked..

"Sure." Zayn replied, "The fans'll be going mad. Why'd you ask?"

Louis looked puzzled for a moment, like Zayn should already know the answer.

"I just.." his voice hardly a whisper, "never mind, it doesn't matter."

"No seriously, what's up, Lou?" Zayn questioned, hating to see his friend look so awkward around him.

"Fine."

Louis suddenly looking more confident, stepped a little closer to Zayn, and without hesitation, asked,

_**"If you don't mind, I'd like to kiss you."**_

But Zayn couldn't answer.

Louis' lips had already fallen onto his, and it was perfect.


End file.
